Forever Yours
by aicchan
Summary: Sirius sambil duduk bersila dan bertopang dagu, diam memandang tirai merah di depannya. Padahal hanya selembar kain tipis, tapi tidak tahu kenapa seperti berhadapan dengan tembok tebal tanpa celah. SBRL! RR plis


Forever Yours

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Sirius Black – Remus Lupin

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Angin musim gugur berhembus sedikit kencang sore itu. Suasana di Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry terasa penuh semangat karena tahun ajaran baru sudah di mulai. Para penyihir muda menyambut dengan antusias. Seperti empat orang remaja yang tahun ini akan menjalani tahun terakhir mereka di Hogwarts. Empat remaja dari Gryffindor yang selama karir mereka sebagai pelajar, lebih dikenal dengan nama Marauders. Kelompok yang terkenal dengan keusilan mereka.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin dan Peter Pettigrew. Itulah keempat Marauder yang selalu menjadi 'buronan' para guru kalau terjadi kekacauan di sekolah sihir itu...

.

"Moony!" Sirius Black, pemuda tampan berambut hitam dan berbadan tinggi itu menghampiri seorang pemuda berambut coklat madu dan berwajah kalem yang baru saja keluar dari kelas Ancient Rune.

"Pad... Ada apa?"

Sirius pura-pura bermuka masam, "kau ini dingin sekali. Ini kan kali pertama kita bertemu sejak sarapan di Aula Besar tadi pagi."

Remus menghela nafas, "tidak usah terlau berlebih. Jadwal kita hari ini memang tidak ada yang sama."

"Makanya aku bete," Sirius mengikuti langkah Remus menuruni tangga menara tempat kelas Ancient Rune berada. Tadi dia lari secepat kilat setelah selesai dengan pelajaran paling bodoh di Hogwarts, Ramalan. Sirius mengambil pelajaran itu hanya karena dia suka bermain-main dengan bola kristal atau dengan daun teh. Pelajaran bodoh yang menyenangkan, setidaknya itu menurut James.

Keduanya pun melangkah beriringan menuju ke Aula Besar karena ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Sirius dengan sengaja merangkul pundak Remus dengan mesra sebagai tameng pelindung dari gadis-gadis Hogwarts yang masih nekad mengejarnya padahal mereka sudah tahu kalau hati Sirius telah tertambat untuk Remus J. Lupin seorang sejak tahun kelima mereka.

"Ku harap malam ini ada pudding. Pudding..." kata Sirius, "ah... aku lapar sekali."

Tak peduli celotehan Sirius, Remus berjalan dalam diam hingga mereka sampai di Aula Besar. Di sana kedua sejoli itu langsung menghampiri dua Marauder yang lain,James dan Peter, yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk di meja Gryffindor, dengan kegiatan yang sama di mana James tengah melancarkan aksi rayuan gombalnya untuk menaklukkan hati Lili Evans, pujaannya.

"Hai Pad, Moony," sapa Peter karena James jelas-jelas mengacuhkan dua sahabatnya yang baru saja duduk.

Tak basa basi lagi, Sirius langsung membalik piringnya dan menikmati makan malam yang sudah tersaji.

.

Selesai makan malam, Sirius mengikuti Remus yang langsung kembali ke menara Gryffindor, membiarkan James yang masih sibuk merayu, dan Peter yang masih sibuk mengunyah.

"Setelah ini kau mau ngapain, Moony?" tanya Sirius, mengekor di belakang Remus yang langsung melewati ruang rekreasi dan menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar.

"Aku mau tidur."

"Tidak mengerjakan tugas?"

"Besok akhir pekan. Otakku tetap butuh istirahat," Remus membuka pintu kamar yang mereka bagi berempat. Dia melepas jubahnya dan duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Sirius, dengan santainya malah merebahkan diri di sebelah Remus.

"Mau apa kau?"

Sirius tersenyum penuh arti, "James pasti bakal lama kalau sudah serius merayu Evans. Peter juga bakal betah makan di Aula Besar. Jadi..."

"Jadi artinya aku bisa tidur dengan tenang," Remus melepas simpul dasinya, "ayolah, Sirius! Tidak malam ini."

"Kenapa? Jarang-jarang dua perusuh itu tidak ada di kamar."

"Jarang-jarang aku bisa tidur tenang tanpa dengkuran Peter," Remus memaksa Sirius berdiri dan 'mengusir' pemuda itu ke tempat tidurnya sendiri, "jangan ganggu aku malam ini!"

Sirius mengacak rambutnya dan hanya bisa diam melihat bagaimana cepatnya Remus berganti pakaian dan dengan cepat pula rebahan di kasur lalu menutup tirai di sekeliling tempat tidur itu.

"_Dia itu salah makan atau apa, sih? Rasanya hari ini aku dicuekin terus," _batin Sirius sambil membanting punggungnya di tempat tidurnya sendiri, _"apa jangan-jangan karena purnama sebentar lagi? Tapi... apa hubungannya dengan mood dia yang buruk, ya? Memangnya dia kena penyakit bulanannya cewek?"_

Pusing sendiri, Sirius akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dan mencari James juga Peter. Dia harus melampiaskan rasa kesalnya ini dengan mengerjai seseorang...

.

.

"Si Moony kenapa, Pad? Tanya James saat mereka bersiap dalam pelajaran Ramuan, "dari kemarin moodnya jelek sekali. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan aku?" kata Sirius, tidak terima, "dia sudah begitu sejak tiga hari lalu. Aku saja dicuekin terus."

James melirik Remus yang memang kelihatan sedang tidak enak hati. Jarang sekali dia lihat wajah Remus yang masam seperti itu, "apa gara-gara besok purnama?"

Sirius mengangkat bahunya, dan dia tidak bicara lagi karena guru Ramuan mereka sudah datang. Dia pun mencoba berkonsetrasi dalam pelajaran ini, tapi terasa sulit sekali karena berulang kali matanya membelot dari perintah otaknya dan terus-terusan melirik Remus yang entah apa alasannya, bertingkah aneh sekali beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Dan hari ini pun berakhir dengan cara yang sama seperti tiga hari yang lalu. Selesai makan malam, Remus langsung meninggalkan Aula Besar, menuju ke kamar di asrama Gryffindor, selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, dia pun langsung tidur dengan menutup tirai tempat tidurnya.

Sirius tak habis pikir di buatnya. Apa yang membuat kekasihnya itu jadi bertingkah aneh? Pemuda tampan itu duduk di kasurnya dan memandang tempat tidur Remus yang ada tepat di sebelahnya.

"_Memangnya aku ada salah sama dia? Rasanya tidak. sampai saat ini aku kan belum melakukan kekpnyolan yang kelewatan. Sama si Snivellus itu juga tidak. Kenapa Remus jadi bad mood begitu, ya? Aneh..."_ batin Sirius sambil duduk bersila dan bertopang dagu, diam memandang tirai merah di depannya. Padahal hanya selembar kain tipis, tapi tidak tahu kenapa seperti berhadapan dengan tembok tebal tanpa celah.

.

Kecemasan tiga Marauder makin menjadi saat hari ini, Remus bilang pada ketiga sahabatnya kalau hari ini dia tidak perlu di temani dalam masa transformasinya di Shrieking Shack. Jelas itu mengejutkan, sejak jati diri Remus sebagai manusia serigala terungkap, dan sejak tiga Marauder lainnya menjadi animagus, mereka tidak pernah absen menemani Remus di Shrieking Shack, gubuk tua tempat dimana dia selalu mengasingkan diri supaya tidak menyakiti siapapun.

Ini adalah permintaan pertama dan yang paling aneh dari Remus.

"Tapi kenapa, Moony? Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah seperti ini," kata James, jelas khawatir.

"Tak apa, Prongs... Aku— hanya butuh waktu sendiri. _Please?_"

James, Sirius dan Peter saling berpandangan.

"Kalau begitu kami tunggu di Whomping Willow," kata Sirius.

Tapi Remus menolaknya, "tak usah. Sungguh... aku... aku hanya butuh waktu untuk berpikir... Sendiri." Tak bicara lagi, Remus pun meinggalkan asrama Gryffindor, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang tercenung, tak tahu harus bagaimana...

Sirius duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor yang sudah sepi. Wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan apa yang dia rasakan. Cemas, bingung dan penasaran.

"Pad... kau yakin kau tidak sedang bertengkar dengannya?" tanya James yang duduk di sofa yang lain.

"Aku yakin, Prongs. Aku tidak melakukan hal yang buat dia marah. Aku juga bingung... Apa salahku?"

Tak ada yang bicara lagi, keheningan itu hanya terganggu oleh keretak suara kayu yang termakan api.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi," Sirius akhirnya berdiri, "aku akan menyusulnya. Sampai besok, Prongs, Wormtail!" dia pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Peter memandang James separuh cemas separuh takut, "J-James... apa mereka berdua baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda berkacamata dan berambut berantakan itu mengangkat bahunya, "saat ini biarkan saja mereka. Aku yakin Remus punya alasan kuat kenapa dia mendadak bertingkah seperti ini," James bersandar di sofa yang empuk itu, "sekarang lebih baik aku memikirkan cara untuk mengajak Lily kencan ke Hogsmeade minggu depan. Menurutmu, bunga mawar putih atau mawar merah yang cocok untuknya, Pete?"

.

.

Dinginnya udara malam di tengah musim gugur tak membuat Sirius menyurutkan niatnya untuk menyusul Remus ke Shrieking Shack. Dia memandang ke langit. Purnama sudah menggantung di sana, tandanya Remus pasti sudah bertransformasi. Tiba di Whomping Willow, dia melihat dahan-dahan pohon itu bergerak dengan liar, berarti Remus sengaja tidak membekukan gerak pohon itu seperti biasa.

Sirius mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan melayangkan sebatang ranting kering yang melesat masuk ke sela akar-akar Whomping Willow itu, menekan titik kecil di sana yang membuat gerakan pohon itu terhenti seketika. Sirius pun masuk ke dalam gua di bawah pohon ganas itu.

Berjalan lama, Sirius akhirnya sampai ke Shrieking Shack. Dia bisa mendengar suara geraman dan raungan Remus dalam sosok manusia serigalanya. Jelas bahaya mendekat dengan sosok manusia, Sirius pun segera berubah menjadi sosok animagusnya. Seekor anjing hitam besar, yang akrab dipanggil Padfoot oleh teman-temannya.

Dia lalu melangkah menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar di mana Remus selalu menghabiskan waktu selama masa menjadi manusia serigala. Saat dia tiba di depan pintu kamar yang dia tuju, sosok manusia serigala Remus langsung berbalik dan menggeram ganas pada sosok anjing hitam itu.

Sirius bergeming dalam posisinya, namun matanya tetap memandang lekat pada mata Remus. Mencari kilat kelembutan yang selalu tampak di sana. Geraman Remus akhirnya mereda dan dia mengizinkan sosok Padfoot mendekatinya.

Sisi liar Remus sebagai manusia serigala sedikit terkendali saat sosok besar Padfoot mendekatinya. Pandangan mata mereka masih terpaut, seolah mereka bisa bicara dari sana. Tanpa kata...

.

Biasanya kalau empat Marauder berkumpul di Shrieking Shack pada masa transformasi Remus, mereka akan berjalan-jalan di hutan, menuruti insting liar mereka dalam wujud binatang. Tapi malam ini berbeda, hanya ada Sirius dan Remus. Hanya ada Padfoot dan si manusia serigala. Mereka berdua diam, duduk di kamar yang terasa sempit karena dua sosok besar di dalamnya. Melewati malam tanpa gerakan tak berarti. Suatu yang sangat langka mengingat jiwa liar seorang manusia serigala pastilah tak semudah itu dikontrol. Namun Remus bisa... dia tahu dia bisa karena Sirius ada disini bersamanya.

.

.

Sirius melepas jubahnya dan menyelimuti pundak Remus. Dia pun memeluk sosok pemuda berambut coklat halus itu.

"Okay?" tanya Sirius. Pertanyaan yang selalu sama di pagi setelah bulan purnama.

Remus hanya bisa mengangguk dan bersandar penuh dalam pelukan Sirius yang selalu menghangatkannya.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukan ini, Moony. Memelukmu..." Sirius bersandar di dinding kayu, membelai lembut kepala Remus. Dia menghela nafas sebelum bicara, "apa sekarang sudah bisa kau katakan... apa alasanmu bertingkah aneh belakangan ini?"

Remus melingkarkan tangannya di pinggan Sirius, "... aku hanya bingung, Sirius... begitu banyak hal yang aku pikirkan dalam waktu bersamaan," dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekuk leher sang kekasih, "aku... berpikir... apa jadinya kita setelah lulus nanti."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Saat itu Remus beranjak dari pelukan Sirius dan sedikit menjauh, "setelah lulus nanti... kalian pasti akan mencari pekerjaan, iya kan? James sudah memutuskan untuk mengikuti pelatihan Auror. Peter juga. Lalu kau pernah bilang akan mencari pekerjaan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kementrian."

Sirius menangkap ada yang janggal dalam ucapan Remus itu, "apa maksudmu dengan 'kalian'? Kau juga pastinya akan mencari pekerjaan, kan?"

Terdengar suara tawa yang miris dari Remus, "aku? Kau bilang 'aku', Sirius? Aku yang seorang manusia serigala ini mendapat pekerjaan? Itu hal terbodoh yang pernah aku dengar darimu, Sirius... bodoh..."

Ada denyut nyeri yang dirasakan Sirius saat itu. dia baru sadar kalau dia memang bodoh. Di dunia yang buta seperti ini... pastinya identitas Remus sebagai manusia serigala akan menghambatnya dalam mencari pekerjaan. Sirius hendak beranjak untuk sekali lagi memeluk Remus, namun niatnya tertunda saat Remus kembali bicara.

"Bukan hanya itu saja, Sirius. aku juga berpikir... kalau... kalau orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan kalian nanti tahu kalau kalian berteman dengan manusia serigala... itu pun pasti akan menjadi penghambat bagi kalian. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi, Sirius..."

Selalu seperti ini... Remus selalu memikirkan orang lain dan selalu menganggap dirinya tidak cukup berharga untuk dihargai dan dicintai. Tapi Sirius tak pernah menyerah untuk meyakinkan pujaan hatinya itu bahwa dia berharga, bahwa dia dicintai.

"Remus..." Sirius mendekat dan merangkul pundak Remus, "kau tidak usah pikirkan hal itu. aku yakin James dan Peter tidak akan mendapatkan kesulitan apapun karenamu. Begitu juga dengan aku. Kau sama sekali bukan penghambat. Kau pendukung kami, Remus, penjaga kami. Saat kelakukan kami mulai diluar kontrol, kau yang selalu bisa menahan kami. Saat kesulitan dalam pelajaran pun, kau yang selalu membantu kami."

Kedua tangan Sirius kini memeluk tubuh Remus, menyatakan kalau dia merasa nyaman berada di sampingnya, "kau… adalah sahabat terbaik kami. Aku yakin James dan Peter punya pikiran yang sama," bisik Sirius, "yang terpenting... Aku mencintaimu, Remus. selalu... Dan apapun yang dikatakan dunia, aku akan tetap memilihmu..."

Mungkin kalau di waktu mereka yang biasa, Remus hanya akan menganggap semua ucapan Sirius sebagai rayuan gombal belaka. Tapi kali ini dia tidak bisa beranggapan seperti itu. Kesungguhan yang terdengar di suara Sirius membuat Remus seketika langsung berhenti memikirkan hal aneh yang terus berputar dalam kepalanya.

"Remus... percaya padaku," Sirius mengecup pipi Remus, "aku memilihmu... sebagai pemilik hatiku."

Saat bibir Sirius mengecup bibirnya, Remus memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi hangat menggelitik yang sangat dia suka. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sirius, menikmati seutuhnya sentuhan itu. Tapi rasanya sedikit khawatir juga saat tangan Sirius mulai membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Remus. Well, meski ini bukan yang pertama, tapi sepertinya Sirius lupa kalau mereka masih ada di Shrieking Shack.

"Er... S-Sirius..." Remus sedikit mendorong badan Sirius, "j-jangan disini..."

Tidak peduli, Sirius kembali melumat bibir Remus dalam ciuman yang melumpuhkan syaraf si manusia serigala itu.

"Sirius..."

"Sudahlah... ini kali pertama kita ada di sini berdua saja. Sayang kalau dilewatkan," Sirius beralih mengecup jejang leher Remus yang kini terekspos.

Sudah yakin kalau dia tidak akan bisa melawan, Remus pun pasrah dan membiarkan tuntutan raga menguasai seluruh panca inderanya. Remus juga membiarkan Sirius membaringkannya di lantai kayu dan beralaskan jubah tipis saja. Otak Remus tak lagi sanggup berpikir karena Sirius benar-benar membuat tubuhnya bereaksi tanpa perlu menunggu perintah dari otak.

"Siri..." Remus mendesah pelan saat bibir Sirius menyentuh kulit dadanya yang kini tak lagi tertutup helai kain seragamnya. Panas menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya, membawa sebuah gelombang yang perlahan menyeretnya menjauh dari logika.

Sirius benar-benar berniat menjadikan yang kali ini sangat spesial, hingga dia menahan diri untuk tidak segera menyelesaikannya. Dia memilih untuk memanjakan sang kekasih terlebih dahulu sebelum memanjakan dirinya sendiri. Mili demi mili, inchi demi inchi Sirius mengklaim tubuh Remus sebagai miliknya. Perlahan membawa mereka berdua pada kegilaan fana yang begitu menggoda.

Suara erangan dan desahan Remus terdengar bagai suara musik terindah yang pernah didengar oleh Sirius. Suara yang tak mungkin bisa disamakan dengan instrumen apapun di muka bumi ini.

Dan saat akhirnya Sirius mengenyahkan helai terakhir di tubuh Remus, jantungnya berdetak luar biasa kencang begitu memandang sosok sempurna orang yang telah mencuri hatinya. Mencuri kewarasannya yang membuatnya tergila-gila. Sirius bisa melihat bekas luka di sekujur tubuh Remus. Luka karena Remus, dalam sosok manusia serigala-nya, masih mencoba mendahulukan kewarasannya, hingga alih-alih melukai orang lain atau mengamuk tidak terkendali, dia memilih untuk melukai dirinya sendiri. Luka-luka itu bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk dimata Sirius, justru sebaliknya, dari seluruh luka itu, Sirius tahu betapa lembut hati pemuda yang ada di pelukannya ini...

Sirius mengusap lembut wajah Remus, memandang bola mata yang sangat dia suka. Sekilas Sirius mengecup bibir Remus sementara tangannya mulai beraksi untuk mulai memanjakan kekasih hatinya itu.

Jemari Remus mencengkram erat kemeja Sirius saat merasakan sentuhan yang luar biasa di tubuhnya. Panas yang terasa membuatnya tak sanggup lagi menahan suaranya. Remus pun membiarkan Sirius mendengar bahwa dirinya menyukai itu. Menikmati semua sentuhan Sirius.

Senang dengan reaksi Remus, Sirius pun tak ragu untuk segera membuat Remus merasakan akhir yang manis dari sentuhan yang tak singkat itu.

"Kau benar-benar tak pernah membuatku kecewa, Remus," Sirius kembali memberi Remus ciuman di bibir.

Sentuhan itu langsung dibalas Remus dengan segenap jiwanya. Dia tidak mampu menahan lagi keinginan hatinya yang menuntut kehadiran Sirius lebih dari ini, "Siri... _Please_..."

"_My Pleasure..."_ Sirius pun melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Kemudia dia memeluk Remus dengan erat. Merasakan panas tubuh mereka saling berbaur menjadi suhu yang terasa begitu sempurna. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia pun mengabulkan apa yang menjadi permintaan Remus.

Kuku-kuku Remus menancap di punggung Sirius begitu merasakan tubuhnya mulai dipenuhi oleh sensasi yang menghempaskannya begitu tinggi. Mengoyak tubuhnya, mencerai beraikannya menjadi serpihan yang kemudian berubah menjadi wujudnya yang baru, dalam kebersamaan mereka.

"Siri... Siri..." hanya nama dan suara tak bermakna yang terus meluncur dari bibir Remus saat seluruh dunianya berubah menjadi putih tanpa noda. Dunia dimana hanya ada dia dan Sirius. Dunia milik mereka yang penuh dengan luapan segala apa yang mereka rasakan sekarang...

Sirius memeluk erat tubuh Remus saat mereka berdua mencapai kesempurnaan yang mutlak. Sirius menikmati teriakan Remus yang cukup untuk menjadi wakil betapa mereka kini terikat oleh sebuah perasaan yang tak akan pernah berubah...

.

.

"Yakin kau mau kembali sekarang?"

Remus mengangguk, "ya... kita pasti sudah tertinggal pelajaran pertama," katanya sambil mencoba merapikan pakaiannya.

"Sudahlah.. membolos sehari kan tidak masalah. Nanti aku bilang pada Madam Pomfrey kalau kau kembali juga. Makanya aku susul ke Shrieking Shack. Dia pasti tidak akan curiga."

Ya... memang sejak jati diri Remus diketahui oleh Sirius, James dan Peter, mereka selalu pamit pada Madam Pomfrey akan menunggu di dekat Whomping Willow sampai Remus kembali keesokan harinya. Kalau mereka sampai mengaku sudah menjadi animagus dan menemani Remus dalam masa transformasinya, entah apa hukuman dari Madam Pomfrey. Mungkin bisa lebih parah dari hukuman kepala sekolah.

Sirius pun membantu Remus berjalan hingga mereka keluar dari bawah pohon Whomping Willow. Mereka pun segera menuju ke Hospital Wing agar Madam Pomfrey bisa memeriksa kondisi Remus.

"Kau tahu, Moony?"

Remus memandang Sirius. Kalau dia mulai memanggilnya Moony, berarti suasana hatinya sedang secerah tengah hari di musim panas.

"Aku tadi sempat berpikir pekerjaan apa yang cocok untukmu."

"Oh, ya? Apa?"

Sirius tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Remus, "aku membayangkan kau menjadi seorang Profesor di Hogwarts ini. Profesor Remus J. Lupin di mata pelajaran Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam."

Remus menggelengkan kepala, tapi seulas senyum tampak di wajahnya, "kau pasti terbentur sesuatu tadi malam. Mana mungkin aku jadi pengajar di Hogwarts."

"Oh— jadi kau tidak percaya pada jenius di Ramalan ini?"

"Jenius apanya. Ramalanmu kan ngaco semua."

Sirius memasang muka sok tersinggung, "lihat saja nanti. Ramalanku kali ini akan jadi kenyataan. Lihat saja nanti!'

"Iya iya... Peramal Agung Sirius Black," kata Remus seraya tertawa pelan.

Lega rasa hati Sirius melihat senyum itu kembali pada wajah Remus. ternyata memang sosok pemuda berambut madu itu lebih pantas tersenyum. Sirius menghentikan langkahnya dan juga langkah Remus.

"Sirius... apalagi?"

"Sebentar saja," Sirius dengan cepat merangkul pinggang Remus, menahannya dalam dekapan yang lembut. Lalu dia pun mencium bibir Remus yang membuat kekasihnya itu sekali lagi takluk dan hanya bisa pasrah.

Namun sepertinya Sirius sadar waktu dan tempat kali ini, dia tak lama membungkam Remus dalam kecupan itu. Dia kembali tersenyum, "semua akan baik-baik saja, Moony. Kau, aku, James dan Peter."

Remus mengangguk dan memeluk Sirius, "ya... semua akan baik-baik saja."

Keduanya pun kembali ke dalam kastil Hogwarts dengan langkah yang lebih mantap untuk menyambut masa depan mereka. Berdua.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

SBRL SPECIAL BUAT MARSHAAA! Moga puas dengan fic ini. Lemonnya gimana? Udah asem? Yang jelas g segawat NejiSasu XDD Dan sepertinya si Sirius jadi ngegombal ria di sini. Entah kenapa semua seme di tanganku berubah jadi tukang gombal yang profesional. (orz)

Para readers yang lain... makasih udah baca. En syukur2 mau mencet link ijo nan jumawa di bawah ini :p


End file.
